This invention relates to a typewriter which executes printing on a printing medium with its printing mechanism in response to printing information such as character data and return data inputted through the operation of various keys on a keyboard.
A typewriter of this type is known which stores print data such as character data and format data such as left and right margin data inputted from a keyboard in memory means, e.g., a text memory, and which then reads out the print data from the memory means and executes printing in response to the print data in a format based on the format data.
Prior art typewriter, however, has a following problem. When printing is executed in response to print data stored in the memory means of the typewriter, left and right margins directly set on the typewriter are used in preference to margins based on format data stored in the memory means. Thus, when printing is required in the same format as the stored format data, each time the left and right margins set on the typewriter should be changed to the margins corresponding to the stored format data.